The Whammy's Collection
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Drabbles of little long forgotten things that happened during Mello, Matt, Beyond Birthday, Near and A's life. Better Then it sounds. Short. Varies to Angsty, Humor-like, Cute, Romancey and General. Yaoi But no lemon. Pairings Vary.
1. Suicide, AB,

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, I've decided I'm going to put short drabbles here of our favorite whammy's kids, Beyond, A (by the fault, can't let B get lonely), Mello, Matt and my personal least favorite one, Near. I'll probably post two or three one day, and then none another so don't expect consecutive updating, because I don't roll like that (I can't believe I just said that…) and Yaoi should be expected, I'm not gonna put descriptive lemon scenes (I can't write it, sorry) but like there is going to romance with all the different couples, and the drabbles (unless I tell you otherwise,) will not be connected, so yeah, enjoy!**

**Warning: I'm rating it T now, since I know I'm going to cuss in later drabbles, but each drabble will have it's own name and rating, so they will go up and down**

**Title: The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Suicide**

"B, I think I might want to kill myself," A stated as he put down his sketchbook and looked the copy in the eye.

Beyond Birthday simply put down his jam for no more then three seconds, looking his friend right in the eye.

"Think that again and I'm going to start thinking you have a death wish." The black haired boy stated before going back to eating his jam, and the second boy just blinked twice.

"Well I just told you that I might want to attempt to kill myself, so it would make sense that-"

"You know very well, A, that that wasn't what I meant. The second you think that again I swear I'm going to have to kill you myself. I can't have you dying on me" the other boy interrupted, growing tiresome of this conversation already.

The brown haired boy just rolled his eyes at his friend before picking up his sketchbook and pencil.

**Authors Note: This is way too big of an authors note considering the size of this drabble, but I just have to say that A doesn't have like ANYTHING about him anyweheres other then the fact he likes art, so I picked some basic things I want him to be, but his character grows as this drabble series grows so I hope that's okay.**

**Question of the day: What's you're favorite band?**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	2. The Fight, MM, Cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Fight**

"Mels, what'd you do again this time?" Demanded the redhead as he wiped the blood off of his blonde friend's cheek.

"Ronald was being a jerk, Matty!" Mello yelled with much too much emotion as he jumped up from the others bed. The red head just sighed before pressing a wet cloth to the more emotional boy's broken lip, hoping it would suck up the blood or stop the bleeding.

"What did he say that deserved you _ripping_ his fucking finger off?" Yelled the goggled younger boy as he gave his best friend a hug. It was unusual for two _very straight _13-year-old boys to hug, but Matt felt it was needed.

"He was threatening to take away all your videogames and then wait a week until you died from deprivation before throwing your lifeless carcass into a ditch somewhere down the road! I had to stop him, the bastard!" yelled the slightly older of the two as he slammed his fist into the soft mattress.

The red head starred at his friend for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, "like hell he did. What really happened?"

"I'm telling the truth, Matty! Why don't you believe me, your best friend?"

"Because sadly my so-called 'best friend' has a tendency to lie his sexy, leather wearing ass off,"

"I do _not _lie!" was what Mello said when he was thinking, _Sexy, leather wearing ass? _

"Fine, I'll just go ask Ronald tomorrow during advance tech." Was what Matt let slip past his lips, when really he wanted to say was, "_It was probably over chocolate or something stupid like that."_

**Authors Note: See I told you I was gonna update this weirdly, lol no gaurentee I'll update tomorrow and I usually don't update on weekends, so take that into consideration! Anyways the question of the day is the same, since it's still the same day!**

**Question of the day: What's you're favorite band?**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	3. Silence, Onesided NM

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Silence**

_~Near's POV~_

_I watched as the rest of the class scribbled down their answers for the history quiz that I had finished fifteen minutes into the period. Most of them looked completely concentrated or like they were trying to remember something vitally important that they couldn't remember at the moment._

I watched the class and noticed a blonde boy I knew as Mello-kun. He had just finished and was now grinning proudly, and I knew that smile well. He used it whenever he had finished something incredibly hard, when he was down screaming at anybody who was weaker then him and sadly, when he was finished beating me for the moment.

Now you'd think, I would have learnt by now to just avoid the hellion, or to hide or some other defense mechanism, but as intelligent as I was, I couldn't come up with anything to shield his blue eyes from my own. I couldn't hide from the blue eyes that were always filled with emotion and a story, that were so different from my own. I wasn't able to avoid them either, trust me I have tried, but I can't do it.

Why? I don't know, but it seems like the only thing they don't teach here. I'm guessing it's the same reason why my stomach churns every time I see Matt-kun and Mello-kun together, and I'm assuming that it's no different from the reason I think so highly of the aggressive boy, however no matter how many things he does that's for the same reason, I cannot find what the reason is. I understood algebra and geometry, but I didn't understand myself one bit.

So now I sit and watch the blonde boy as he laughs and as he reads the note that the redhead gave him. I sit in silence and watch, jealousy a deep pain in my stomach, but I didn't understand why I was feeling jealousy. I didn't like Mello like _that_.

And the bell rings and I watch as everybody else passes their test to the teacher before walking out of the room, but I didn't move from my desk, and I was still watching in silence.

The teacher comes over, the older woman asking if I need any help with my test and I just stare openly at her before getting up from my desk slowly and walking out of the room in silence.

Because silence, was the only thing I ever knew how to do.

**Authors Note: That was kind of long for a drabble… Anyways can anybody tell I'm not in the best mood? Aw well, life goes on… anyways I hope you guys liked it! I may not like Near – like _at al l – but _I'll admit that it's fun to write things in his POV. Also, this counts as the 10th even though it's posted at 1 in the morning, therefore making it the 11th… hehehe**

**Question of the day: What is you're least favorite song on the planet?**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	4. Girl, MM, Cussing

The Whammy's Collection

Drabble: Girl

Warning: bad insults and Language, also wear a hard had, Mello's PMSing

Matt, the boy everybody knew and loved, the kid nobody could ever hate, the boy who got some of the best grades and always knew the cheats to any videogame by heart, the kid all the teachers adored and all the students looked up to. That was the kind of Matt our red head wanted to be.

Sadly, our Matt was the Matt that got the second best grades but couldn't careless, the one that spent every waking hour on videogames (never the right ones mind you), the same one that was hiding the fact that he was gay quite well and the same one that got picked on everyday by everybody-even the guys that got picked on. That was our Matty, he wasn't perfect, mind you, but well nobody is, and he was still pretty damn close.

Though, Matt's perfection isn't the point to all this, though I should it would be better if it was stated before hand, so that you don't get the wrong impression of our gamer, though now I seemed to be getting off topic much too much, so I think I'll just stick to the point.

So one day, late November, Matt was sitting on the bench outside – not that he wanted to be out of his room, the boy was kind of a hermit, but his one friend, an albino boy named Near wanted to go to the park, and despite the fact that it wasn't normal for 14 year olds to hang out there, he went with him- playing his videogame while watching at the corner of his eye to make sure no one who he consider a potential threat was near him, he was like that, very careful but not very precautious.

So he sat there in complete silence until a blonde girl with bright green eyes came up to him. He was guessing she was about his age, but she wasn't very developed so it was quite hard to tell, but Matt didn't usually care about that kind of stuff, he wasn't into girls… This one kind of looked like Misa Misa though, and he found that fact quite interesting.

The girl came over and pushed him to the side of the bench so that she could sit down beside him, Matt tried to not let his anger show through.

"What's a cutie like you doing here, at a park? That you're little brother or somethin'?" asked the girl in a deeper voice then he would have guessed, Matt rolled his eyes and explained that it was actually his friend, but she shouldn't feel bad because it was a common misconception.

There was an awkward silence before the girl reached out and slapped our red head across the face.

"The fuck? Are you implying I look like bitch?" She yelled before getting up and kicking Matt to the ground before pulling away and letting Matt think for a few seconds while she figured out how he was going to punish him.

"And I was gonna' fucking ask you on a date too, ass fucker!" The blonde girl yelled when she found out what she was going to do, and the minute she was about to take action, Matt piped up; "Oh, I don't date girls, I'm gay, sorry,"

There was another pause before the blonde reached out and attacked him.

This is when it hit the gamer that he was a guy and that he totally just made a giant douche of himself, and once again ruined his chance of a perfectly decent date.

Ah well, can't get everything in life I suppose

Authors Note: This would have been posted sooner but the stupid fucking fucktard grounded me because he fucking left the fucking goddamn fucking house. So blame him for the taking of my Internet and the non-updating. So anyways, how are you guys? Anything kool happening in your lives?

Question of the day: What is the most amazing death note fanfic you have ever read in your life?

Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthd- Hey wait isn't that copyrighted?

Review!

Peace In!

Melanie Swirls!


	5. Drama Matty, MM, Cussing

The Whammy's Collection

Drabble: Drama Matty

Warning: As you probably noticed, what with the first word being an extended version of 'fuck' and all, I have to warn you of the overuse of the f word.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Mello! Come quick!"

The blonde looked up from his computer screen and didn't miss a heartbeat before jumping up from the kitchen table and running to his bedroom where he saw his redheaded lover rolling on the floor in complete pain while holding his foot.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck! Mello it hurts!" He screamed and Mello quickly bent down beside Matt, wrapped his arm around his waste and asked in the most worried tone that Matt had ever heard in his life what was wrong.

"I got a fucking shard of glass in my foot! Fuck it hurts, Mels! Get it out!" (A/N; That's what she said,) screamed Matt in response and Mello dropped his lover and rolled his eyes before getting up.

"Never. Fucking. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again. You. Idiot!" Yelled Mello in response as he slapped Matt aside the head before turning on his heels and storming out of the room.

"But Mels, It hurts!" Matt screamed as he saw him turn and leave, knowing all the while that Mello was thanking god that Matt wasn't in any real pain, and just pissed that Matt had even got him to act like that.

Authors Note: That's that! Two in one day! Yay! Anyways My lip gloss taste like Nerds… like the candy not the stereotype… Since my nerd taste like mangoes and this taste like grapes 8D

Question of the day: What is the most amazing death note fanfic you have ever read in your life?

Review!

Peace In!

Melanie Swirls!


	6. Computer Lab, MM, Minor Cussing?

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Computer Lab**

**Warning: Well, unless you get offended when people make fun of your bad computering abilities, you're fine.**

**Authors Note: Believe it or not, this actually happened to me today (I was Matt hehe) anyways this would have been updated sooner, however theres this thing at my school called "expo Science" and I actually try… hehehe more about that at the ending authors note!**

Mello was hunched over the computer, slamming his fist into the screen every single time the old compute did not respond immediately, and each time he slammed his fist into the screen, he would hurt his hand and cuss quite loudly. It was a sight most pathetic and also quite funny really, or at least, that's what Matt, the computer geek of the adoption center thought as he watched the blonde as he tried to release his frustration.

After almost an hour, the gamer started to worry about the blonde. It wasn't funny any more, it was just _sad. _Really, really sad.

"Hey, the blonde, do you need any help or what?" Asked the gamer in a quiet tone that was lined with energy. It sounded like he was mocking him but it would also just him trying to help the blonde. It was his usual way of speech. It was a form of self-protection.

"Hell no. I don't –slam- effing need any help, I'm doing just –SLAM- Fine on my own, thank you!" Yelled the blonde as he got up and kicked the screen, making Matt laugh.

"You sure? I'm pretty good with computers…"

"I said I don't need and effing help, alright?" scremed the blonde in frustration and the goggled boy just rolled his eyes before marching up to the computer and pointing on what he should click on to get to the websites faster. After a good 20 minutes, the blonde was finished a project that would have usually taken him 2 or 3 hours because of his inability to operate a computer.

"uh thanks…" said the blonde in awe and Matt just smiled before turning and walking out of the room, while calling over his shoulder, "Heh, don't mention it"

**Question of the day: What's you're favorite colour?**

**Authors Note: So I'm doing my science expo thing on "Schizophrenia vs. Schizotypal; why one doesn't equal the other" so does anybody wanna share what they know about schizotypal and schizophrenia? Thanks!**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	7. Subject, AB, Suggestiveness

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Subject**

**Warning: Ever thought about A and B having sex?**

"B! I need a question or subject for the science expo! It's due in a week and I haven't started yet!" Yelled the brown haired boy that we all know as A.

"How about the male orgasm? Don't you know a lot about?" Asked Beyond as he looked up from his Manga, eyeing his friend carefully.

"Beyond, I know absolutely nothing of the male orgasm. I've never had one, you should know that," stated the artist out of the two as he blinked a few times before asking himself if his friend was alright.

Beyond smiled at the other boy before getting up from his chair, walking towards his friend, picking him up bridal style so that he could carry him to the bed.

"Let's change that, shall we?"

** Authors Note: fallowing the science/technology/computer theme that I'm going to be dragging on for the next couple days, I hope you guys liked it! I know that personally I realized that I'm mostly doing Matt/Mellos, so I really should change the pairing to this, but whatever. Thoughts?**

**Question of the day: What's you're favorite colour?**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

_**Melanie Swirls!**_


	8. Ugly Side, MM, Cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Ugly Side**

"_I'm able to breathe, The sweet relief, Now that you're here for me, A northern degree, Dove into me, Now I'm recovering"_ Sang Matt as he danced around his room. He was clothed only in his plaid boxer shorts and one blue sock as he pretended to be dancing and singing, the ear buds in his ears turned on so loud that it was nearly impossible to hear anything aside from the sweet lyrics to one of the amazing songs by _Blue October_, one of Matt's current obsessions.

"_Now I only want you to see, My favorite part of me, And not my ugly side, And not my-" _Matt would have normally finished the chorus had it not been for Mello, who had rudely stormed into his room and ripped the ear buds out the redheads ears. Mello was fuming.

"H-Hey, Mels, is something wrong?" asked Matt in a worried tone, as he stepped forward slowly with his arms outstretched like he was going to give the blonde a hug.

"You will stop saying lies about yourself, right fucking now and go back to playing your videogames. Now." Mello demanded and Matt just sighed before walking out of the room, not sure whether or not to be happy or sad.

**Authors Note: Poor Matty. Hehehe Ugly side is actually a song by Blue October, it's amazing, so go youtube it… while you're youtubeing, go search swiftkaratechop, not only is he hilarious, but he also looks just like Teru Mikami… Comment on his videos "MELANIE SWIRLS SENT US!" before praising him endlessly, he deserves it 8D**

**Question of the day: What flavor lip gloss would you least want to wear out of Laffy Taffy; Sour Apple, Fun Dip; Mango and Nerds; Grape? (Can anybody tell I got candy-flavored lip-gloss?)**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	9. Nice Guys Finish Last, MM, Cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Nice Guys Finish Last**

**Warning: Near hating and cussing**

Mello stormed in the room, throwing his fist up in the air before slamming against _his _wall (It was the one by his bed, Matt didn't like it when he punched holes near his bed or TV) before yelling out in frustration.

Matt walked out of their bathroom before seeing the crushed state Mello was in, which forced him to run over by the blonde's side and give him a tight squeeze.

"What's wrong this time, Mels?" Asked the redhead as he adjusted his goggles.

"The _stupid _fucktard beat me again! Why does this keep happening Matty? I want to be number one once or twice! I _need _to be the new L. I _need _to beat the stupid twit head. How else am I going to ever be able to leave this place and move on? I hate him, Matty! I fucking hate him!" screamed the blonde, soon-to-be gangster as he pulled the blanket off his bed and held it tight to his chest as he cried, letting his heart our to his best friend.

Matt paused for a second before smirking like an idiot "As Billie Joe Armstrong would say, 'Nice Guys Finish Last'" he replied and Mello slapped him upside the head which earned an eye roll from Matt before he went back to comforting his only friend.

**Authors Note: hehehe I love Matt and Mello, they're adorable lol 8D anyways I hope you like this chapter, I officially finished my Science Expo project and presented it, and she said it was brilliantly amazing, so I hope I won (I reread that and I sound like such a nerd 8D ) Anyways 'nice guys finish last' is a song by green day that I really like. Check it out 8D**

**Question of the day: Do you think it's a good idea to continue the song themed drabbles or should I get back to normal ones?**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	10. Christmas, MM, 'Melsy'

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Christmas**

**Warning: The use of the nickname "melsy"**

"Melsy, what'd you want for Christmas?" Asked a 5 year old version of the Matt we know today as the gamer as he pulled on a long sleeve black and white striped shirt that had to be 18 sizes to big for him over his pale skin.

"Nothing, I don't celebrate Christmas, Matty" Replied the 6 year old blonde as he fixed his hair in the mirror for class was starting soon.

"Then why do you wear that cross, Melsy?" Asked the redhead as he gave his best friend a giant hug.

"I don't know." Replied '_Melsy_' shortly, annoyed with the use of that _stupid _nickname. The blonde then quickly added, "Why do you always wear that dump shirt? It's way too big for you," when he realized the Matt wasn't going to shut up about it.

"But my Mommy gave it to me…" Said Matt as his goggles filled up with tears and his entire face quickly went red, the poor thing.

"Well that's why I wear mine so," he finished that sentence by sticking his tongue out playfully, knowing that it would amuse the freckled face boy beside him and would hopefully make him stop crying. Mello didn't like it when Matt cried.

Matt smiled and giggled before looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"So… Melsy… What do you want me to get you for Christmas?"

The blonde just sighed.

**Authors note: So how was that? I hope you liked it… I freaking adore Matt and Mello in little kid form… So innocent…**

**Question of the day: Do you think it's a good idea to continue the song themed drabbles or should I get back to normal ones?**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	11. Ninja, MM

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Ninja**

The blonde boy was playing absentmindedly with a strand or two of his boyfriend's red messy hair. They were both 20 some, and had been dating since they were 13, both of them perfectly pleased with the other.

The redhead wrapped one arm around the others thin waist, before planting a kiss on his lips and asking him to leave the room for a moment, the blonde raised an eyebrow and left the room and shouted the first sarcastic comment that came to his mind from behind the door.

The redheaded gamer took this time to walk in the closet and keep the door open, and shouted for the blonde leather god to come in.

When he walked into the room, the redhead ninja rolled out of the closet with a small ring in his hand. It was a diamond surrounded by some sort or yellow jewel. "Miheal Keehl, wanna' marry me?" He finally said all in one breath.

The blonde boy, the one called Mello, blinked before smirking, "Did you really have to propose the way I told you I wanted to be proposed to in 6 grade?" He asked as he wrapped his pale arms around the even paler boy's neck.

The gamer smiled. "Does this mean you will?" He asked as he held the ring between them still, and Mello just rolled his eyes before saying, "Yes, Mail Jeevas, I will marry you," And kissing him on the lips softly.

**Authors note: Hehe, this wouldn't leave my head. Anyways, my last day of school is tomorrow (today? Its past midnight here, so yeah) and I'm going to go to the mall an see my friend Justin! Who I haven't seen in 7 months and I miss to pieces and pieces! SO I hope you guys have a good day tomorrow, I probably wont update!**

**Question of the Day: Who do you hate most in death note and why?**

**Review!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	12. Jewish, AB

The Whammy's Collection

Drabble: Jewish

"Beyond, are you aware that today is Christmas Eve?" Asked A as he took out his paint set and set up his easel.

"Yes I was aware, Always." The black-haired boy said in a slightly monotone voice, Always didn't take it hurtfully, because Beyond had a tendency to speak without emotion when his mind was lost in a book, like it was right now.

"So why aren't you excited? Christmas is fun and amazing! And it brings cheer and happiness to people –like us – who other wise don't get much of it!" the brown-haired one said as he started painting.

There was an awkward pause before Beyond stated, "Always, I'm not Christian, I don't celebrate Christmas."

The boy named Always After just turned and looked at Beyond Birthday and blinked. "Oh, then what are you? Like a Satanist or an Atheist or something?" He asked curiously.

"A, I'm Jewish…" the black haired boy stated and the other one just blinked…

"So that's why you had that menorah…"

Authors note: HI GUYS! I'm guessing most of you guys are Christian, so MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU! For those of you who are, like me, a wiccan, Yule Blessing (Kindof late but whatever), for those of you who are Jewish, Happy belated Hanukkah, and for those of you who celebrate Quanza, happy Quanza (I doubt I spelt that right, sorry)… Sorry if I missed any! Anyways, if any of you guys are curious, I had an amazingly brilliant time with Justin, and I was very glad to see him again! 8D

Question of the Day: Religion; do you fallow a specific one?

Please Review!

Peace In!

Melanie Swirls!


	13. Christmas Wish, NMM

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Sad Christmas Wish**

~Near's POV!~

The Christmas tree was in it's corner, all the tiny light shinning with all their might, and the hundred or so kids were scattered around everywhere smiling as they opened their gifts, while i looked around for mine.

I spotted it hidden behind bigger gifts for other children. Most of my comarades had gotten two or three gifts, but I only had one.

Knowing that what i wanted could not be in this box, a tore open the paper and looked at the transformer in its respected box that was now lying on my lap. My assumption was correct, I didn't get what I wanted.

I let out a quiet sighed and looked to my left at the redhead that was kissing the blonde that I had always loved.

I hadn't got what I wanted, but Matt seemed to have gotten it with ease.

**Authors note: For those of you who don't know what just happened, Matt got Mello for Christmas, and that was what Near had wanted. Age in this chapter is someplace in their early teens... Is it apparent that I'm not in a very good mood? lol **

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite ANIME (not manga, ANIME) and why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	14. Lies, AB, One Cuss Word

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Lies**

Reflections were fake, unrealistic things. They lied and made you think highly or not-so highly about yourself depending on the circumstance. They were just like cruel people, always twisting the vision of those who are more gullible then others so that they believe a lie.

Or at the very least, thats how a boy branded only by the letter "A" felt when his best friend, a boy branded by the letter "B", would see all the horrors that A couldn't see in his friend.

"A why do I even try? I mean look at my eyes, A. They are disgusting. Their _red_ for god-fucking-sakes. No one good has _red _eyes." Screamed the usually very quiet black haired boy as he hugged his best friend tighter, grabbing clumps of the other boys shirt in his fist all the while.

A looked at B skeptically, wishing to see these so-called red eyes that B claimed to have and sighed. B didn't have red eyes, why would he say such a thing? At the moment they were looking rather hazel, but that only happened when they boy cried like he was now. B had brown eyes, not red eyes. Why would he believe such lies?

The artistic one of the two grabbed B's face and held it with his two hands carefully, making it so B had to look him in the eyes. Forcing B to look in his bluer then ever eyes, to make sure he wasn't colour blind.

"The Mirror is feeding you lies, Beyond." Was all the usually very emotional boy said before he got up and walked over to the mirror and smashed it into a million tiny pieces.

"I wont have the mirror telling you any more lies."

**Authors note: Awwww, thank you guys for all your really supportive reviews that I got from last chapter. They made me smile for like three hours and then I made my sister read them to prove that people actually like what their reading 8D Thank you guys sooooo sooooo much 8D **

**Question of the Day: What is your least favorite sterotype and why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	15. Chaotic, MM

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Chaotic**

Now though Matt wont admit it, Mello is a strict boyfriend. Not only is he strict, but he's also jealous and completely paranoid, two traits that when mixed with a strict boyfriend, create a chaotic relationship, with constant fights and a constant want for freedom.

Now let it be said, that Matt is a freedom loving, insecure, energetic person, and those three traits mixed together when in a relationship with a strict, jealous and paranoid boyfriend causes major trouble and random bouts of anger and major frustration.

With this being said, I bet you'd think that Matt and Mello's relationship wouldn't work, but that's where you're wrong.

The reason? Simple, the blonde of the relationship just happens to be a Chaotic Good, and the redhead just happens to be Chaotic Neutral. Why does that make a difference? Both of our favorite boys are Chaotic, are aware of it and love it, the fact that they fight just makes things that much better.

**Authors note: Wow. its the new years 8D This is awesome! My birthday is exactly 25 days away 8D I've got a chocolate calnder coutning down to it and everything (maybe i should listen to my brother when he calls me immature...) anyways, i hope you guys liked it, if you dont know what Chaotic Neutral and Chaotic Good is, i'm sorry for you not understanding this chapter, its a RP a d Dungeons and Dragons thing (and its not like i do either of those things *nerdy nervous laughter*) But umm, if any of you are curious I'm Chaotic Neutral like Matt and that kool guy from Bleach who has that really awesome line that goes like "I dont care which side your on, im still gonna kick your ass" lol... I'm also an aquarius just like Matty and the tips of my hair are candy apple red, and i have funny glasses... lol but i had all of those things before i even knew who he was lol, anyways Hope you liked it! **

**Question of the Day: What's your fanfiction New Year's Resolution? **

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	16. Sweeney Todd, onesided NM

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Sweeney Todd**

Mello was quite an actor for a fourteen year old, and it wasn't something that he was set out to hide. He liked that people could see that he was able to sing, and that he was able to act and lie and fake, and today infront of the nondrama club Whammy's kids, he had set out to show them just that.

If you haven't guessed by now, Mello, along side with another dozen kids, was on stage wearing elaborate outfits and acting, and at this time, their project was Sweeney Todd, and Mello, he was playing the infamous Sweeney Todd, the serial killer barber of fleet street.

The crowd watched as Mello and his companions said every line and sang every song flawlessly. And the rest of whammy's watched, each one completely amazed, but none more so amazed then the white haired boy named Near.

He watched as the boy he loved became a man who was dealt the wrong cards, He watched as Mello was hurt and used and lied to, and towards the end, he watched as the green eyed hellion died, in his arms his "wife."

When the entire production was finished, Near waited when the rest of the kids cleared out before walking up to the blonde, to congradulate him.

"... That was great Mello-kun, good job,"

"Oh screw off you stupid twit head, I don't need your sarcasm,"

"I wasn't being sarcastic, Mello-kun, I really do think you did good."

There was a pause in the conversation until Mello looked Near up in the eyes and slapped him, tears filling the eyes of the blonde.

"I said to freaking screw off," said the blonde before he turned around and walked towards the redhead that was Matt, leaving Near feeling just like Sweeney Todd did when he realized he was lied to; Hurt, broken and empty.

**Authors note: I got my hair done! I'll change my fanfic profile pic to the pciture of me and my new hair soon, i promise! anyways i hope you liekd this chapter, for thsoe of you who don't know the movie/musical Sweeney Todd, i recommend you go check it out. Letmewatchthis (dot) com has links for it, and it's honestly one of my favorite movies. On a different topic hope you liked this chapter!**

**Question of the Day: Which anime character do you wish you had the same hair as?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	17. VideoGame History, AB MM, Melsy

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: VideoGame History**

The Reason Behind Matt's Video Game Obsession

"Beyond, what's in your hand?" Asked A while the other smirked before holding the game up to the other boy's face.

"It's a computer, Al', it's called _The Sims 2_. Basically, you create your own little world and control everything that happens in it and can design people and houses and stuff! Sounds awesome right?" The black haired boy with the bags under his eyes stated with excitement filling each word. A didn't know what he was excited about, it was just a game, and so he rolled his eyes and helped him instal it.

After three hours, the two boys starred at the computer screen. To the two fourteen year olds, this was the stupidest game on the history of the planet.

"What were you thinking when you bought this, Beyond?" Asked the brown haired boy as he glared at his best friend, but feeling proud that he could predict that it was going to be a horridly boring game.

"That I was going to be able to make you and me screw around and then laugh at you when you were the one that got pregnant..." Admitted the black haired boy and the one that was supposedly going to get pregnant hit him in the chest before shaking his head, "Sometimes I don't even know what goes through your head... Well, don't bring the game back, just leave it somewhere in our room until we find someone who's intrested in it,"

And so the black haired boy sighed and put the game back in the disk before throwing it in the closet.

_~Many Years Later, After Several People Had Lived In The Room~_

"Melsy, look what I found!" Screamed a highpitched voice that we know belonged to a redhead, but at the moment hadn't gone through puberty yet, considering the voice belonged to a six year old.

"Matty-kins, if it's another dead rat, I'm going to hurt- ew... What's _'The Sims 2?'" _Came an even higher voice belonging to the redhead's blonde bestfriend.

"It's a disk... lemme' try to play it on our computer!" Screeched the redhead excitedly before he ran to the computer and popped the disk in, the patient boy then sitting on the chair and waiting for it to finish installing.

"Where'd you find it anyways?" Asked the blonde as he watched the screen from behind Matt's shoulder. "Closet," said the boy sitting on the chair before ignoring the blonde completely, getting dragged into the computer game as quickly as he had found it.

**Authors note: ooops. forgot to write an authors note. alright so hows it going? I'd like to say before i leave that The Sims 2 is an amazing game and i'm completely obsessed with it, and the question of the day is the same because last night ****it was the same day when i published this chapter. hope you liked it!**

**q****uestion of the Day: Which anime character do you wish you had the same hair as?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	18. File, MM, use of 'dumbass'

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: File**

"_Oh Matty_, look what I found," Said Mello in a sing song voice as he walked towards Matt with two large brown folders in his hand.

"Well it's too big to be a condom, so what is it?" Said Matt in a bored tone as he shut of his PSP and looked up at the blonde, who was now frowning.

"How do you know that I don't have to buy condoms that big?" said the eighteen year old Blonde immaturely as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side slightly. Matt, decided he liked living, ressited the urge to say "Mello, I've been your room mate for fourteen years, and during this time you have not once looked like a boy, that's how I know," and decided to just grab the two brown manila folders from his hand and look at them. One had Matt's real name and alias on it, and the other had the same information but for Mello.

"Aren't they awesome?" Mello said when he was done pouting and Matt looked up to see the blonde smiling and standing in a prowd pesition.

"Well, they would be if I knew what _they _were," Said Matt as he opened the one with his name on it and dumped the contents on his bed.

"They're our Whammy's Files. Everything about us they wont tell us is in here. Everything good and everything bad. It's like the bible but better." Said Mello as he looked at the contents of Matt's Mello curiously.

"I didn't know we had a file..." Matt said more to himself then to Mello before looking at the picture of a four year old Matt with a black eye walking out of limo with Quillish Whammy, while Mello grabbed a sheet of paper with lots of information about Matt.

"Mail Jeevas - Matt, your name is Mail? Were your parents retarded or something? Did they _want _you to work at the post office?" Asked Mello as he laughed and Matt sent him a death glare.

"It's pronounced like Tails's real name in Sonic. Like _Mail_, you dumbass. What's it say about me anyways?" asked the boy after a video game reference.

"Health report for Mail Jeevas. Mail Jeevas tends to keep a balanced diet when he is not playing on any electronics. We have noticed a lack of sleep and eating when he gets video games, and we theorize that he has become dependant on it. Further more, the more he plays, the more he seems to become confused about his gender, and we also presume him to be homosexual! HA! Matt, they think you're gay!" The blonde said before breaking into a fit of giggles, and Matt just glaring him. "Are you sure they didn't get your's confused with mine?" Said Matt as he snatched the report and read it for himself, his eyes widening when he realized that's actually what it said.

When he looked back up, Mello was glaring at him, "Yes, I'm sure." The green eyed, blonde hair boy said in an annoyed tone. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot that your's says 'Major Gender Confusion, PMS a lot, is probably a transvestite and wants to be a prostitute." Said Matt smugly as he walked over to the computer, sat down on the chair before looking behind him at Mello and promptly getting up and running out of the room.

**Authors note: That was lounger then what it usually is, wasnt it? Anyways inspiration for this chapter came from my new fanfic, "All the whammys kids" Which is the biggest project I've ever started. In total, there will be 70 something chapters, and basically I'm each chapter is a different Whammy's kid, and i'm doing all three generations, so if you guys could PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go over and read A's chapter, review and put it on your alerts so I know people actually will like it, I would be forever greatful. Like For every person who reads that story and reviews, I'll go read one of your stories and review, I promise 8D**

**Question of the Day: Why is your best friend, your best friend?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	19. Lies vs Nice, AB

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Lies Vs. Nice**

"I can't believe I just spent 6 hours watching _Family Guy_ with you when I could have been on a date," Said a sixteen year old A while he yawned. It was 5 in the morning and he still wasn't asleep.

"Oh you wouldn't have gotten a date anyways," Said B while he slapped (theoretically of course) a smirk on his face.

"Have you ever heard of this thing called "Being Nice?" I hear it's really popular this season," Said A as he pushed his bestfriend back on the couch and walked over to his bed.

"Have you heard of this thing called "Lying?" I heard it went with your crazy fad."

**Authors note: Well the last one was lounger, so im not surprised this is shorter... AR YOU GUYS AWARE ITS ALMOST SIX IN THE MORNING AND I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY SLEEP! Sorry for the shittiness, I'm really tired and had to think of something lol**

**Question of the Day: Favorite videogame?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	20. Boring Town, MM, Cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Boring Town**

I swear to god, that blonde walking towards me with that stupid smirk looks so much like Mello. Like hell, I should totally give him a hug and pretend I actually think its him.

Fuck it, I dont have anything better to do anyways.

"Oh my god, Mello is that you?" I screamed as I gave the Mello lookalike a hug and he looked at me funny.

"How the fuck do you know my name? Who the fuck are you working for! Someone from Whammy's! Tell whoever it is you're working for I'm done with that shit! I am NOT going back, alright? And tell him to cut it off with the 'make him think I'm Matt' trick, it's disgusting." Said the blonde before he pushed me away and continued with his walk.

Well fuck. it was Mello...

"MELLO! WAIT UP! It's me, Matt!"

**Authors note: So the title comes from the song by "less than jake", since it was the inspiration for this chapter and i was listenign to it when i wrote it lol Anyways so i hope you like it, i have to go to bed, because im skiing and 6 hours and i havent gotten any sleep 8D**

**Question of the Day: What colour do you avoid wearing at all cost?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	21. Chasing Cars, MM, Sortof Cussing?

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Chasing Cars**

I like this. Mello feels so nice in my arms. I never want to let him go. I could travel the world with him in my arms like this... now wait make that we, i forgot he'd be in my arms.

Wow it looks like it's going to rain, maybe we should get off the grass and go inside. I can hold him inside our room right?

"Mello, I think it's going to rain, we should get in-" "Shut up for a second ad lie here with me. I'm not good at this romance stuff and I want to try and tell you something."

I paused and blinked. What could he possibly want to tell me?

"Goddamit Matty, are you THAT oblivious? I love you, you dumbass! God!"

"Oh," I said as I hugged my blonde tighter, holding him closer to me.

"And im getting really selfconsious, so please tell me you love me too..." I rolled my eyes at the blonde, he was acting like me. I was supposed to be the insecure one.

"Love you, Melsy."

"And stop calling me that, you've been calling me it since we were four, it's weird."

**Authors note: So the title comes from the song by "snow patrol", and the reason is the same as it was in the last chapter, and the reason im writting these is because i wrote them last night when i was supposed to be sleeping (I got an hour of sleep last night, and i went skiing, so i'm really tired) i listened to music and wrote a whole bunch of these, so that when school starts have prewritten chapters read, so that you guys dont have to pardon my bad updating. 8D**

**Question of the Day: What's your biggest turn off?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	22. Amnesia, MM, Same warning Last one had

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Amnesia**

When Mello first left, I wanted to forget everything about him. I just felt like... Like a trampoline! I was always there to catch his fall and save his unsorry ass, and now that he was gone, I felt like a part of me was gone, or like there was no use for me any more... no one to catch in the trampoline.

For awhile, I thought I'd have to get shot by an Amnesia ray or something, I never really thought about it too much, because I could here Mello telling me in the back of the head screaming "time to pray, ass fuck!", which was a line he used on Near so much... It hurts, you know, to think about it.

Near tried to explain to me last week that life goes on anyways, but it doesn't, life isn't life without- sorry, I'm not finishing that, I don't like soap opera's, but the point is, I just wanted amnesia , to forget everything about everybody, including my Mello.

**Authors note: So the title comes from the song by Blue October, who if you havent noticed is one of my all time favorite artists along with green day. Anyways my first day of school was alright. Can you believe my teacher made me work? Only in math though, my french teacher (I got to a french school, and I had double french periods today) made us draw a postcard of what we did this Christmas then let us google "generic postcard greetings" on google. Lol French Vs. Math, I bet you guys can guess which one i'd pick. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**Question of the Day: Favorite type of gum?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	23. Pink PJs, AB

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Amnesia**

Always had just gotten back from breakfast and walked into his room thinking that Beyond would still be asleep, however when the artistic boy walked into his room, he found Beyond starring at the floor, wearing nothing but pink plaid pajamas.

"... Beyond, what's up?" Asked Always carefully as he slowly inched his way closer to his friend, who was kind of freaked out by the pink PJ thing.

"Always, I need to tell you something, I hope you accept me afterwards, because if you don't I'll have like no friends and you are very important to me and I would never want to lose -" "Are you going to tell me your gay?" Interupted Always as he stipped his head to the side curiously, a smirk on his face.

There was a pause before Beyond smirked back at him. "Was it that obvious?" He asked, honestly curious if the entire generation thought that.

"Well, I never thought about it before, but you kind of blew it away with the pajamas..." Always told him as he held back fits of giggles.

"Was I making it too obvious with the PJs?" The blackahaired boy asked in a voice that held all most as much curiosity as the brownhaired boy's voice.

"Well yeah, that's what Eliana was telling us about 'going over board.'"

**Authors note: Eliana is one of the OCs from my other fanfic about all the Whammy's children, which if you havent checked out yet you should. Anywayss, not trying to disrespect anybody with this, nor am I trying to affiliate the colour Pink with being Gay, it's just pink was baptised a "girly colour" way before I was born. Hope you liked it 8D **

**Question of the Day: Which Death Note character has the worst clothing in your opinion?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	24. Denial, MM, Douche

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Denial**

"I'm leaving you, Matt" Mello said the words and said redhead's eyes widened. That was the second time Matt had ever told him that in his life.

"... No you aren't," Said mind with a determined smirk playing his way onto Matt's lips, Mello just narrowed his eyes and didn't move an inch when Matt gave him a hug.

"The first step is denial, Matt. Accept that I'm leaving you so I can leave. I refused to let what happened at Whammy's happen again and I refuse to stay with you." Said the blodne coldheartedly, without even a shrug.

Matt replayed those words in his head three or four times before finding the loophole.

"Then I won't ever stop denying it. You aren't leaving me, Mello." Said Matt as he kissed his favorite blonde on the lips, the blonde quickly wrapping his arms around the redhead and kissing him back, but when they pulled back, Mello spat the words, "Youre a douche, Matty."

"Yeah, and you aren't leaving me."

**Authors note: I was actually planning on writting a nice emotional, Matt breaks down and cries before tracking down Mello and telling him he cant leave him drabble, but this seemed more fun to write, but if you want me to write the other idea I will too, it's not that much extra work. Anyways hope you liked it!**

**Question of the Day: Favorite Childhood tvshow?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	25. The Train, MM, Almost cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Train**

~Matt's POV~

"Matt, I didn't want it to end this way, Matty, but it has to end now. I can't be with you any lounger." My blonde told me in a solem voice and I immediatly smiled and laughed. Mello was such a good actor, I almost believed that for a second

"Matt, I'm serious. I want this to end. I'm leaving you." My green eyed angel said and I blinked. This couldn't be happening, I've loved Mello my entire life, he's my everything and he's just leaving me? Over what?

"But you ca-" "Yes, I can, Matt." "an't" Woah. That was weird, how'd he know what I was going to say?

There was a pause before Mello got up from the couch, grabbed his bag and walked out the front door of our apartement.

Just like that, my everything, my world, my life was gone. Why would he do that?

I walked over to our old room and sat on what used be our bed. I wasn't even going to be able to afford this apartement without him. I don't even know how to cook. I'm going to be dead within a week.

I looked at what used to be his pillow and ooked at the pictures of us on the wall and tears started to stream down my cheeks. My Mello, was no lounger my Mello. He was just Miheal Keehl. He wasn't mine any more.

I looked around the room with tear filled eyes trying my best to be a man, which is when I noticed the print out bus ticket with the ticket itself cut out by the information on the print out. I picked it up and my eyes widened considerably.

Mello was going to Japan. What the hell would he want in Japan? He can't even talk Japanese and asians aren't exactly his favorite type of people, he can't stand their accent, so why would he be going to Jap- Kira. Kira was in Japan, in the kanto region.

I starred at the paper missing a giant part of it for a few moments before It dawned me he was going to be killed there. Mello wanted to leave me so I would die. I'll be damned if he dies because I didn't go with him!

And so, on that note, I ran out of our apartement building, jumped into my car and drove to the train station.

When I got there, Train 147 was boarding. It was the one Mello was on, so I ran inside and jumped towards the dock, and watched the people walk into it until I spotted Mello and his hot leather wearing ass out of the crowd.

"Mello!" I yelled and he didn't even turn his head. He kept walking forward. I sighed before wiping the tears that I hadn't noticed before and started running towards him, before wrapping my pale arms around him and his body tensed.

"Mail, I said it's over. You can't come with me." Said Mello as he pushed me away and gave me his trademark death glare.

"I can and I will. There is no effing way I'm letting you die without me, Miheal." I said with determination, tears still falling freely down my cheeks. I wonder what people are thinking.

Mello glared before his expressioned soften and he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

When we pulled away, he smiled and past me my ticket.

"We'll get someone from the Mafia to mail your games and clothes." He told me as he grabbed my hand and dragged me in the train.

I knew my world wouldn't leave me.

**Authors note: Ouch. God I really think that was awful. I didn't know what to write and I wanted to end it on a lighter note and- alright, no excuses. It's up now, and I may not be proud of it, but it's in this collection thing, therefore I will not remove it and I will stand by my creation... I might edit it a bit later on though. **

**Question of the Day: What is your least favorite thing about yourself and why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	26. Boredom, AB, CrackBle

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Boredom**

**Warning: It's slightly Cracky**

Our two favorite Whammy's Failures sat on one of their beds, both of them looking content since the eldest was holding a paint brush and the youngest held a book.

However, like all great things, it was destined to end.

"A," he said, dragging out the letter as if it he were mocking an Canadian.

"What is it, Beyond,?" asked the one holding a paint brush as he added the finishing touches to the latest masterpiece.

"I'm bored." He said as he poked the other boy in the shoulder.

"Then go do something,"

"But I'm bored."

"Well I can't help you, I'm busy. Why can't you entertain yourself for a bit?"

"Because, Al, I'm bored."

"Will you please-"

"BORED!"

"Beyond, this is imma-"

"Really, really, really B.O.R.E.D."

"Bravo, you can spell Bored. Hurray, he isn't illitera-"

"Entertain me! I'm bored!"

There was a pause in the two teenagers back in forth before Always raised his hand and threatened to slap Beyond if he idnd't either leave the room, or shut the hell up.

A few minutes passed in peace and a smile mused it's way up to Always's lips before Beyond oh-so rudely interupted the silence with an annoyed grunt.

"Always, that's boring."

**Authors note: lol I'm sorry guys, I'm really tired and this was the best I could come up with, though I think it's amusing so I can only hope you guys do to. Anyways, I'm going to go to bed. I hope you guys are all doing well and I'm no lounger updating anything aside from New Stories on weekends, sorry!**

**Question of the Day: Out of all the animes you've watched and mangas you've read, which is your least favorite?**

**Or if you've only ever seen Death Note or good Animes; What is your favorite thing about your favorite anime?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	27. Sorrow's Letter, AB, Character Death

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Sorrow's Letter**

_Dear Beyond Birthday,_

_I'm really sorry, B. You saw how I was dying inside and I couldnt lose myself any more. I couldn't end up like everybody else in there. I'm really sorry I had to leave you alone, please dont hate me for it. I may not have been thinking of you at that instant, but Beyond, I could see in your eyes that not only am I losing and destroying myself, I was also hurting yo in the process._

_I never told you this, B, but I loved you, with all of my heart. Every inch of it belongs to you, and if you can convince Roger, I give you full permission to keep my heart after what I'm about to do. Good luck convincing him though._

_Don't become like I did. Don't forget who you are in the process of becoming L. Don't lose yourself, B, and don't hide yourself since I am no lounger there to pull you out of your shell. I want you to live your live as if I was still alive. _

_By the way, in our closet, on the left side, there is a whole bunch of paintings and drawings of what I would have wanted our life to become, and lots of them of you and me. I guess they are the only part of me they can't take from you, so I want you to keep them, and make sure they never become public._

_I apologize for what I'm about to do, and I'm sincerly sorry that I wont be there to help you through it. All I can promise you, is that Eliana will be there for you, and that I will always be there with you in spirit. I'm sorry I will no lounger be there and I'm sorry I have to do this._

_I love you, very much and with all my heart, I wish I had the balls to say that to your face,_

_The once, very energetic and alive Always After._

**Authors note: Hi guys! I would have uploaded this earlier but I got the sims 3 working on my computer and um... Im a bit of a gamer geek/tech nerd and i spent all day on it, so I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, I don't know what triggered it since im not sad or anything, but whatever**

**Question of the Day: If you were to expand on A's personality, how would you potray him and why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	28. Wonderwall, AB, SongBle

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Wonderwall**

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you. _

Beyond stood there, starring at what was left of his once vey alive bestfriend. He was so so alone without him. He didn't care that he still had other friends, he was sixteen goddamit! he was _not _supposed to lose his closest friend now. B needed A. There was nothing else to it.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that head us there are blinding._

Beyond stared down at the dead brownhaired boy and sighed. He had to give a speech about why Always is amazing, which is easy, he knew A better then anybody, the problem was, the people no lounger cared about A. The minute he commited suicide, it was like A was the bad guy. B knew they were wrong. They had to be.

_Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all, you're my wonderwall._

Beyond, trying to hold on to the remnants of his beaten pride walked up to the stage. He knew the kids were going to yell things that weren't true. They were all liars, that's all they were.

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you._

Fresh tears starting falling down the usually very unemotional and cold boys cheeks, and the entire room that was filled with complaints and people dissing A went quiet as they watched the black haired boy cry.

_And I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

**Authors note: hehe, I'm really working on the A/B chapters aren't I? I guess this would be a continuation of the last drabble. Wonderwall and the string of lyrics are by Oasis, which I heard on the radio and then I had to write this because the idea came to me and I didn't update yesterday. Hope you liked it 8D**

**Question of the Day: What was your favorite superhero when you were a kid?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	29. Picture, MM,

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Picture**

"Matt! What the in the name of all that is leather and holy are you doing?" Screeched a blonde boy named Mello as he slapped the flashing black device so that Matt was forced to drop it and throw it to the floor.

"I was taking a picture of you, so I could show all my friends and stuff." Said the offending redheaded boy as he looked at his almost broken camera.

"Yeah right, what was the real reason? Black mail so that, twenty years from now you can get a couple thousand out of me?" Said the blonde in reply, completely annoyed with his bestfriend.

There was a silence before Matt spoke up, "Actually Mello, I just wanted your picture because you're really pretty and I wanted to show you off to my bestfriends." No silence was even given the chance to fallow since Mello slapped Matt across the face, stomped on the camera and walked away, anger radiating from his body.

_**A**_**uthors note: to be honest, I came up with that in the shower when I was thinking of how my boyfriend is a jerk and he wont let me take pictures of him. Luckily, I did get a picture of him and me today, which is why i was thinking about it in the first place, and im chanhing it to my fanfiction profile pic right now, so it'll be there in a little bit 8D**

**Question of the Day: What are your thoughts on Matt/Near fanfics and just the pairing itself?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	30. January 26, MM, slight cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: January 26**

A redheaded boy was sitting on his couch next to his bestfriend/roommate/current crush, a blonde named Mello. They were both just lounging around and being lazy. The redhead was eating chocolate and Mello was playing videogames, wait flip that; the blonde was eating chocolate and the redhead was playing super mario... Thats better.

Matt looked over at the calendar and smiled. It was almost his fourteenth birthday, as it was currently January 26 and his birthday was in early Febuary.

"Mello, how kool would it be if like, when we're 25 or whatever, we're still sitting on this couch doing what we are now?" Asked the redhead as he smashed down what seemed like random bottons.

There was a pause before the ever optimistic Mello spoke up, "I think when we're 25 or whatever, we're going to end up dying for some random reason, and it'll probably be on the 26 of January too, just because the universe needs to spite us."

Matt paused his game long enough to hit his bestfriend in the chest softly and say, "Mels, if that happens, I will personally dig you up and feed your dead body ice cream."

The blonde boy glared at the redhead and slapped him back much harder the he was slapped. "You'll be dead too, dumbass."

There was a pause before the redhead cracked a smile, "exactly, that would be the point."

_**A**_**uthors note: I just wanted to dedicate Matt and Mello's death with a drabble. Anyways I hope you liked it, Where have all my reviewers gone? Also if you reviewed in the past five days and you didn't get a response, please tell me, because fanfiction is being weird and wouldnt let me send review replies to everybody.**

**Question of the Day: Do you like getting you're picture taken?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	31. The Difference: Near, NMM

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Difference: Near**

**(Series Of Drabbles that go together, called "The Difference" series. Basically showing one of the Difference Between Light, Matt, Mello, A, BB and Near.)**

"Near, I was thinking about it, and it occured to me that you kind of act like a queer, which is totally _adorable_," said Linda as she walked up to the small, albino esque boy.

The white haired boy just starred at her for a few moments without blinking, before turning his head and looking back at his card tower, not saying one word.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Asked Linda, as she poked the white haired boy carefully, afraid that he was as fragile as he looked.

"Linda-kun should think about what she says before she says it, in risk of offending someone." he finally managed to say in a completely montone voice.

Linda blinked once before taking a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a sigh, before walking towards Mello and Matt, who were in eachothers arms on one of the many couches in the common room, looking typically lovey dovey.

Near took one look at them, and one at Linda, who he was sure would never understand the position he is in, before taking in a deep breath so that he could turn back to his ever growing tower.

_**A**_**uthors note: So I implied that Near likes on of them (if you havent guessed, it's Mello) implying the answer to Linda's question without really giving the answer. Anyways this series of drabbles, is bacially Linda going up to people and trying to find out once and for all if they are really homosexual, and the fallowing drabbles, which will be titled "The Difference: so and so" are connected with this one. **

**Question of the Day: What is your zodiac sign? (Taurus, Aquarius, Virgo, Leo, ect) Have you ever been intrested in finding out what personality traditionally goes with said sign?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	32. The Difference: Mello, MM, Cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Difference: Mello**

**(Series Of Drabbles that go together, called "The Difference" series. Basically showing one of the Difference Between Light, Matt, Mello, A, BB and Near.)**

The girl who has no defined hair colour walked up to our favorite blonde helion with a wicked smirk playing it's way onto her lips.

"Hiya, Mello. How are you?" Asked Linda as she twirled her still descriptionless hair inbetween her two fingers. She acted way younger then any fourteen year old Mello knew. He couldn't even begin to ponder why she'd pull him away from Matt that would be worth hearing her highpitched voice.

"The hell do you want, Linda?" the blonde said as Matt smiled shyly at Linda, while grabbing Mello's hand.

"Well, since you want me to get right to the point, I was just wondering if you were..." The girl trailled off dramaticly, just wishing to anger Mello because she knew she could.

"Transvestite? Gay? Faggot? Queer? Fruity? Girly? The big H word; Homosexual?" Yelled Mello in an angry tone, she had already heard through the grape vine that she had been asking all the Whammy's boy this and was appaled she had to ask. I mean, he was oppenly gay, but he hadn't really voiced it outloud himself yet.

"Yeah, are you all of those?" Linda asked, completely unnafected by Mello's temper. Years and Years of being a real character as well as a total yaoi and Matt/Mello fangirl does that to you.

"Isn't it fucking obvious that I'm all of the above?" Screamed Mello before getting up and raising his hand, looking like he was about to slap Linda when Matt piped up,

"You aren't the first. You're not a transvestite."

Mello turned to his boyfriend and glared.

"Sometimes you should just shut up, Matt." He said angrily, as Linda skipped away while giggling her ass off.

_**A**_**uthors note: I liked this one, mainly because it contrasted well with Near's. Anyways I'll have Matt's up tomorow, but I probably wont update this weekend, because I have my own birthday party to attend. And you may find this lame, but I find it insanely awesome; I HAVE L's SYMBOL ON MY CAKE! lol that is all.**

**Question of the Day: If I made a facebook group called "Melanie Swirls," where all my fans and friends and family could come together and see the links to all my stuff on different sites and stuff, and learn more about me and more questions of the day and kool stuff like that, would you join it?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	33. The Difference: Matt

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Difference: Matt**

**(Series Of Drabbles that go together, called "The Difference" series. Basically showing one of the Difference Between Light, Matt, Mello, A, BB and Near.)**

Linda, as dumb as she was, wasn't dumb enough to approach Matt while Mello was there and because of this, it took three entire days for her to find Matt without the blonde.

When she had found this joyous opportunity, Matt was on the computers in the tech room reading something. Linda snuck up behind him and read over his shoulder for a few lines before screaming in disgust.

Matt immediatly exit the page and shut the computer screen off and tried his best not to turn around too fast and look guilty but failed in his doing so, only succeding in looking even more incredibly guilty.

"Matt! What the _hell _were you just reading?" She screamed as she put her hands on her hips in a nagging kind of way.

There was a pause before Matt swallowed his pride, turned the screen back on, reopened the page and showed her a nifty little site called Fanfiction that happens to have a lot of descriptive gay sex known as Yaoi in it.

Linda decided after that she was never going to speak to Matt again, and that it was better just to assume he was gay anyways.

_**A**_**uthors note: Oh lordy Lord. I didn't update all weekend! i'm so sorry! I was reading the book "If I Stay" (Which is NOT worth the hype) and V for Vendetta and kind of forgot about updating a little bit... anyways I made the facebook group! Heres the link, please, please, please PRETTTY PLEASE like it and most something on the wall or something or other. **

**Link (Just remove the spaces) : www .facebook .com /# ! / pages / Melanie -Swirls / 142009555859454**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite type of chocolate? **

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	34. The Difference: A, ABLinda, Loophole

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Difference: A**

**(Series Of Drabbles that go together, called "The Difference" series. Basically showing one of the Difference Between Light, Matt, Mello, A, BB and Near.)**

Because of the lack of annoying mary-sue's in the first generation of Whammy's, Linda was forced to travel back in time somehow, and all the readers of this story decided to ignore that giant loophole and just assume the Watari built it, since wasn't that how he got all his money in his first place?

Anyways, the point is Linda magically went back in time to A's advance english class without any clothing on, so then she had to travel back to the present, bring extra clothes and travel five minutes earlier then she had originally plan. Nevertheless, A was still in front of the class presenting _The Gaza Strip_ to the rest of his class.

She ignored the stares she was getting from the dozen or so other teenagers and sat down next to Beyond Birthday, which was A's spot and waited for him to finish.

After twenty minutes of A talking, Linda got dreadfully bored and ran up to Always, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the classroom. She needed to ask him and didn't have the time to waste three zillion hours listening to this kid rant. That was a different fanfic by this author, and it wasn't even A ranting, it was Matt.

"What was that for? And who are you? and what are you wearing?" The boy asked questions like this for a few moments. Linda sighed and waited for him to finish and it didn't happen, so she decided to take matters into her own hand and kiss the damn boy.

Not even one second into the kiss, Always slaps Linda and screams "Ew!" at the top of his lungs before running into BB's arms crying.

Linda, deciding it was probably best she left now, since Beyond Birthday was giving her a murderous glare, wrote the results down in her notebook and travelled back to current time.

_**A**_**uthors note: lol I really like this chapter. It's very loopholey and random. Lol I'm sorry for the unseriousness of this chapter, if you didn't like it 8D Anyways, link to my facebook page is still below if you know, forgot to join or whatever 8D**

**Link (Just remove the spaces) : www .facebook .com /# ! / pages / Melanie -Swirls / 142009555859454**

**Question of the Day: What do you hate most about your goverment?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	35. The Difference: BB, AB, Crackyness

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Difference: BB**

**(Series Of Drabbles that go together, called "The Difference" series. Basically showing one of the Difference Between Light, Matt, Mello, A, BB and Near.)**

Despite popular belief, Linda was not stupid enough to go back in time to the first generation of Whammy's _again _to ask a different boy the same question, but she needed to wrap this up quickly, so she decided that even though she probably wouldn't come back alive, she needed to finish her research, so, she did the most unbelievably stupid thing and travelled back in time so that she was in Beyond's shower, while A was showering.

Always scramed at the top of his lungs. Linda thought it was more highpitched then it had to be but just moved the shower curtain out of the way, and walked out of the bathroom and straight towards Beyond Birthday, who was sitting on his bed with his back to her.

Linda took held a deep breath as she crept over to where he was sitting so she could see what he was doing, and then she screamed.

Her scream wasn't as highpitched as Always's, but it definitly was a scream of horror, for what she saw, was an immage she would never be able to remove from her head. Ever.

That's right, Linda walked in and watched as Beyond Birthday masturbated to a picture of Always.

The young teenage girl ran out of her their room screaming "eww" At the top of her lungs as she timetravelled back to her time and then teleported (another invention that Watari somehow came up with really randomly without any explanation) back to her room.

At the moment, Linda is mentally scarred for life, hasn't left her room for over ten years, which is why you dont really see her battling Light, but that has nothing to do with what we're talking about so, just grasp the fact that Linda is now insane and emotionally as well as mentally unbalanced. Yeah. And she still has to ask Light.

_**A**_**uthors note: Lol, so this was written like the last one mainly because I felt it was neccesary. I was going to make B go all rampaging and kill her, but then I remembered that she still had to ask Light, so yeah. Anyways I was told the link I provided you with didn't work, so I apologize that you have to log into facebook and search "Melanie Swirls." I bet it took a lot of effor 8D**

**Question of the Day: If you were president/prime minister/emperor/king guy for a day, and you could only change one thing, what would that one thing be?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	36. Forgotten Birthdays, MM

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Forgotten Birthdays**

"Matt, wasn't your birthday like, three days ago?" Said Mello as he walked into his and the redhead's room.

Matt paused Halo Reach and looked at his bestfriend and thought for a second.

"Well what's today?" Asked the redhead with a shrug. In his mind, it was just a birthday. He just figured he would jsut base his age of Mello's, since their birthdays were like, a month and a half apart.

"Today's the third, Matt." Said Mello annoyed with his friend already. He wish Matt kept track of these kind of things.

There was a pause before Matt asked what day was three days ago and Mello sighed overdramatically before slapping himself in the face theoretically.

"It would have been the first, dumbass." He explained as he sat on his bed, no lounger bothered by it. It was probably just Mello thinking it was early.

There was a pause before Matt giggled. "Well hey, what do you know? It was my birthday three days ago."

_**A**_**uthors note: Written because I totally forgot it was Matt's birthday until like, today. How stupid of me *face palm* Anyways, Light's "The Difference" Chapter will go up either tomorow or Monday 8D **

**Question of the Day: If you were president/prime minister/emperor/king guy for a day, and you could only change one thing, what would that one thing be?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	37. The Difference: Light, Lisuda, Oddness

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Difference: Light (Or How it should Have ended)**

**(Series Of Drabbles that go together, called "The Difference" series. Basically showing one of the Difference Between Light, Matt, Mello, A, BB and Near.)**

**Warning: Don't go towards Light**

Linda took a deep breath. Before looking at Watari's transporter.

She needed to do this. She knew she wouldn't have another chance, after all, today was his last day, today was the 27th of January.

So she took the yet-to-be-described transporting device and transported herself to Japan, in a warehouse were Light Yagami was laughing in the most ridiculous tone, while several police officers, two body guards and a boy Linda new as Near, the new face of L starred at him, none of them bothering to answer the question they were all wondering to.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Asked Linda in a worried tone as she approached the scene, and quickly added, "Oh hey Near, long time no see."

"Hello, Linda-kun." Near said halfheartedly, trying his best not to make eye contact with her.

Linda walked up to Light and tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you aren't to busy, I'd like to ask you a question." She said, trying her best not to let it show how creeped out she was.

The sometimes-a-redhead-sometimes-a-blond-sometimes-a-brunet stopped laughing and looked at the stupid girl, his expression somewhat confused.

There was a pause before Linda took a deep breath realizing that she had no choice but to go along with her plan now.

"I was just wondering, you know, since your last name is Im-a-gay backwards, are you a queer?"

Light's eye twitched as he approached Linda angrily, hate written in his eyes and a ridiculous look of courage painted on his face.

"Why does everybody always ask me that! It spells I'm a gay, backwards, meaning I'm gay backwards, which is the equivalent of the opposite of gay, which is straight! Quit feeding the hate!"

Linda squealed before running and hiding behind Matsuda, since he was the least threatening out of all of them. Not even four seconds later, Linda regrets her choice since Matsuda pulls out a gun and points it at Light.

"What about last weekend when you took me out to diner? Did that mean anything to you?" He screamed, tears falling down his cheeks.

Linda looked at the excuse for a man crying in front of her and offered him a tissue, but he just ignored her.

"Stupid Matsuda! This is _not _the time!" Light screamed as he began to panic, trying to use that somehow very intelligent brain of his to come up with a plan to get out of here alive.

"Maybe I should go..." Linda said as she used Watari's always-conveniently-there time machine so she could go back in time and stop herself from leaving, never wanting to relive that again.

However, little did Linda know, (since she never paid attention to her Time-traveling 101 class at Whammy's) by going back in time and stopping herself from actually, you know, asking Light about his sexuality, she had created a time paradox and blew up the world, thus giving Death Note a terrible ending.

_**A**_**uthors note: I'm so sorry guys. No seriously, I can not begin to express how sorry I am. Also, for those of you who I didn't review reply tell me, since I was really sick this past week and I cant remember who I did and who I didn't, (that's what she said) Also, If I was reading one of your stories, and I didn't review to the last chapter you posted, tell me and I'll review it 8D Chances are I thought I did or I didn't get around to it. I'll try to post another drabble tonight but no gaurentees since I still have a couple other fanfics to update.**

**Also, do you guys get what the difference is? It's that Whammy's kids don't lie to others or try to cover up their sexuality.**

**Question of the Day: If you could punish me for not updating sooner, what would you do?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	38. Hey Baby, MM, Cussing and almost rape

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Hey Baby**

**Warning: Wear Construction hats and knee pads people, Mello's pissy and cussing.**

Mello was walking around downtown, trying desperately to find his redheaded gamer at some store called Game Stop when he bumped into a skinny blonde white kid, much like himself only he was wearing baggy clothes in place of tight smexy leather, and his hair was cut short and covered by a hat that Mello had dubbed the "Wannabe Gang Member" hat long ago.

"Oh hey, sorry there baby, didn't see ya', can't believe I didn't see someone as pretty as you." He said as he turned and walked closer to Mello. Our hellion knew exactly what he was doing but pretended not to. His revenge would be sweet.

"What did you just call me?" Our blue eyed mafia dude screamed in a girly voice, slapping him on the cheek all the while.

Yep, his revenge was going to be delicious.

The wannabe gangster grabbed Mello's wrists and held them above his head. "Baby, I wouldn't do that. This'll only take a sec', I promise." He whispered in his ear before Mello smirked.

"Bitch!" He yelled before kneeing the other boy in the crotch, taking two steps away from the wannabe gangster and pulled out his gun. The cocky smirk still plastered on his face.

"Fucktard! One, I'm not even a chick, and two, I've got people who can fucking beat you. Try anything funny, and your pretty head is as good as dead. Alright!" Mello screamed as he pointed his gun angrily at the poor kid, who was now crying and begging to be spared.

From across the street, where the Game Stop was, Matt could see the entire scene, and so he ran outside towards his idiot of a boyfriend.

"Mels, don't kill the damn kid!" He screamed has he hugged the arm that was connected to the hand holding the gun.

"Ah man, look I'm sorry, it won't happen again, don't kill me! Please don't hurt me!" Screamed the guy on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Matt! Where the fuck were you? This guy tried to fucking _rape_ me when I was looking for you! This is your fault!" Mello yelled, lowering the gun to the ground.

Matt tipped his head to the side, his mouth slightly agape. "He tried to _rape_ you?" The redhead asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Yeah! The fucking bastard fucking deserves it! Stupid fucktard!" Screamed the blonde angrily as he stomped on the floor dramatically.

Matt debated over what he should say. He did feel like the kid desrved it for trying to rape someone, however he didn't want the kid to die yet, and figured that after this he'd probably be set straight, so he went for the funny approach, only mocking Mello slightly.

"Well, that's what you get for dressing like a whore. It's not his fault it's so damn misleading." Matt said as a cocky smile made it's way onto his lips.

Mello elbowed his boyfriend before mumbling something about how he's the worst boyfriend ever and then stomped away angrily. Matt laughed and told the guy laying on the ground that he apologized for his boyfriends actions before running after the mafia boss.

_**A**_**uthors note: Say it with me; February. Is. A. Bitch. Not the dude from Darker Than BLACK, I'm talking about the month. I'm sorry for not updating at all. I would have, but I was sick and my teachers randomly decided to gives us all out tests and projects due in march and only gave us like a week and a half to do them and study and stuff and I was legitimately pulling hair out of my head trying to get it all done. I apologize, I'm on march break right now, sooooooooooooooooooooooo I'll update every single day several times. **

**Question of the Day: Any big plans for march break? Or spring break? Or whatever you call it?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	39. Facebook, MM, Cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Facebook**

**Warning: NOOOOO MELLO! Let me write something witty here!**

Our redheaded gamer was taking a break from his 45 hour video game streak, and decided to go online and boast about his new record to his buddies, and so, he borrowed Mello's laptop and logged into facebook.

_Mail Matt Jeevas: New videogame streak record. I dare u 2 beat 45 hours. Hangin out wit Mello Later. 8D _

After a few moments of creeping his equally-just-as-geeky friends, he noticed Linda had commented on the status, and then in the span of a few minutes, several other people commented to. Matt, curious as ever, decided to go check what the discussion was about.

_Linda Iloveyaoi Sue: Mattttyyyyyyykinnnnnss, me sooooooooooooooooo sooooorrrryyy but I heard that Mellobabyyyyyyys gonna break up wit u. _

_Nate Near Rivers: Linda-kun, perhaps you shouldn't tell Matt-kun that. He has been very blissful and happy lately and I don't think it's a good idea to ruin that._

_Linda Iloveyaoi Sue: Shut up, sheep! Mello doesnt like u, so neither do I. And u dont know whats best for Matt. Im his best friend. I think I have a good idea._

Matt stopped reading here, his eyes wide. Not only did he just learn that Mello was going to break up with him, he also had the time to learn that Linda was his best friend. He continued reading nervously.

_Nicolas Nerd Keiran: uh Linda, Matt's best friend is Mello. _

_Linda Iloveyaoi Sue: Its sooooooooooooooo not! Shuddup! How dare u randomly show up in this conversation that I was having with sheep!_

_Nate Near Rivers: Why am I sheep?_

_Linda Iloveyaoi Sue: Cuz sheep are white!_

Matt took a deep breath before noticing he had a new notification. He clicked on it and noticed it was from the blonde hellion himself. On the same status Linda and Near were commenting on.

_Me -fucking- llo: LINDA SHUT YOUR FUCKING BLOW HOLE! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOBODY LIKES YOU ANYWAYS! AND SHEEP IS MY THING! GET A FUCKING LIFE! DIIIIIIIEEEE! AND SHEEP! DONT TALK TO MY MATT ANYMORE!_

Matt smiled before taking a deep breath. Life was as it should be.

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating! I had this brilliant idea of like, twelve different fanfics and I've been attempting to juggle writing them all march break! Anyways they're almost all done now so yeah! 8D They'll be up today! 8D The first on published is my new death note fanfic, Lost In Hollywood. Check it out! 8D**

**Question of the Day: Thoughts on the chat/facebook written drabbles?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	40. Maps, MM, One sad redhead

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Maps pt. 1**

**Warning: Slight Matt Bashing, that I find ridiculously hard to reread. **

_Enough. Oh, say say say, Oh, say say say._

"Hi there Mellybaby," Screeched Linda as she practically bounced of the walls. A studying Mello sat at a table, glasses glued on his face as he was scribbling furiously until Linda had interrupted the silence_._

"Quit calling me that!" Mello half-screamed as he tried to keep his temper. There was a test coming up and he couldn't be distracted.

"Fine, I'll make it quick," She said in response as she sat next to the blonde boy.

"I think you should break up with Matt. He isn't that kool and he doesn't do wonders for your popularity. Plus he's a total geek and isn't even able to try to compare himself to you!" She finished as if he were some sort of god.

Mello just sighed deeply before looking back at his work and trying to ignore the girl.

While Matt watched from behind a bookshelf, a dozen or so chocolate bars in his arms.

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you!_

"Why is it, Mello, that you stay with Matt?" Asked Near in a tone that revealed nothing, but this was during the whammy's days, and so he didn't say '-kun' at the end of every name.

Mello looked up from his piles of books and glared at Near. If he was one more fight this week, Roger was going to send him to a different Orphanage, so he was trying to shut up and study, like he had been for three or four hours before Near came over.

"He just doesn't seem like Mello's type," Commented the white haired boy as he sucked his sleeve. Yeah, He sucked his fucking sleeve.

Mello just slammed his books and walked up to his room, avoiding the conversation.

Matt stood off in the sidelines, only a few feet away carrying a tray of hot chocolate and various other chocolatey, christmas-time surprises.

_My kinds your kind. I'll stay the same!_

"Man, we've been thinking, and you know that fuck buddy you keep around? I think you should get rid of him, he's not doing anything or helping any, and you'd be better off without him." Said one of Mello's burly mafia members as he lit a cigar and moved a hand through his dark brown hair. A mockery of every terrible Italian-Mafia stereotype. As he did this, several other people nodded in agreement.

Mello glared at all of them, but was not in a position to slap or harm any of them since Mafia members were limited, and he needed to maintain their trust. His hand twitched at the thought.

"Is he blackmailing you, boss? We can kill him if that's the problem-" One of the other members started to say but was rudely interrupted by a sound of glass and china breaking against the floor.

Everyone turned around and looked at a goggle's-filled-with-tears Matt as he picked up the broken shards and cussed silently to himself.

"Sorry, klutz." He whispered as he picked up the last of the shards and hurried out of the room, before he could see Mello getting up and running after him.

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you. Wait! They don't love you like I love you._

**Authors Note: I love the song Maps by Yeah Yeah Yeahs at the moment. This was actually really hard for me to reread, since when I was younger I used to be Matt, and in some ways I still am. So if there are any small spelling or grammar mistakes, please, please forgive me 8D Anyways, writing a part Two to this for the next drabble and for the one after that I'm writing one about the music video to Darkest of Discos by Slowcoaster, since it's so damn random lol 8D**

**Question of the Day: Would you like me to write a drabble dedicated to you? Lol 8D If so, pick a character or a pairing or a topic or a song something 8DD**

**Ps: The lyrics to the song are about the singer trying to get her boyfriend to say, "They don't love you like I love you,"**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	41. Maps Pt Two, MM, Aforementioned

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Maps pt. 2**

**Warning: Over usage of the word "aforementioned" because it sounds so damn kool.**

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you._

Mello jumped up from his seat and ran after the redhead, not knowing what else to do.

The aforementioned blonde found the also aforementioned redhead in his bed crying into a pillow, his orange tinted goggles thrown somewhere across the room.

"Oh hi Mello. I'm fine, go back to the meeting." Matt said as he smiled weakly and tried to hide his tears.

"Matt, do you honestly think their opinion matters to me?" Asked the leather wearing hellion as he sat down next to Matt and moved the red hair out away from his eyes. His beautiful blue-green eyes. The ones he tried so hard to hide.

The redhead looked at his boyfriend with a skeptical look. He didn't know how to answer.

"They don't love you like I love you, Matt. And I'll be damned if they ever do." The blonde whispered with determination lining each word before kissing the boy in the stripes.

"And I love you, Mr. Overprotective."

**Authors Note: I apologize. I've been going through a Megamind phase. (I'm embarrassed to admit it but that movie was brilliant, or at least I thought so. It was one of the best Disney's produced in the last three years, and I've been debating writing my own Megamind fanfics. Most would be oneshots at first, like when I started with Death Note and V for Vendetta. Also, aside from Megamind, I've expressed a linking for the movie RENT (also brilliant, though it is a musical) and the movie Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, and I wanted to know if any of you guys would read the fanfics?**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite Non-anime/manga category on Fanfiction? (Aka: Alice In Wonderland in Movies)**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	42. Darkest Of Discos Or Shoes

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Darkest Of Discos (Shoes)**

Mello was running outside with no actual goal – but it was _not _because he was trying to burn calories, if that's what you were thinking – when he saw something peaking out behind the trees... It looked ridiculously close to Near and was lying on the ground. Mello, worried that someone else had killed the boy before he had a chance, ran over and noted that it was a dead Near, and he was wearing bright red converse.

Mello wondered why the hell the sheep would want red converse – let alone any pair of shoes – but decided to let it go and just steal the shoes of the albino kid's corpse.

He ran back to his house and tried the shoes on only to realize they fit perfectly, which kind of made him wonder how tall the letter N actually was, but he disregarded that fact when he remembered the big hands and feet meant a bigger penis, and he did _not –_ under any circumstances – want to worry about not being better than Near in that subject either.

He pranced around his apartment in his new found shoes before he decided to go to a show so he could show them off. With his brilliant looks, fucking amazing leather and new shoes, he was guaranteed the spot of "most bad ass."

So after an hour or so of getting ready he walked to the club. And he had a jolly good time dancing and drinking, than throwing his guts up and accidentally dropping his cellphone into the puke-filled toilet.

At three in the morning the bouncers kicked him out for being a "nuisance" and he started to walk back home. By this point in time, it was snowing so the very drunk blond figured it'd be a great idea to stop and admire it, but he soon tripped and landed in a snowbank.

The blond watched the snow fall without moving the slightest. Maybe it was a mix of the freezing weather and the fact that he was drunk any lying in a snowbank, or maybe it was a curse, we'll never know, but in a matter of minutes, Mello was frozen and dead, just like Near had been.

The place fell silent until an older boy came walking down the street chuckling to himself. He pulled the red converse of the young adult's feet before chuckling away.

"Wait 'till L hears about this, Ryuk."

**Authors Note: I promised you a "Darkest Of Discos" chapter and here it is. This is basically me Death Note-afying the music video. Lol The song is really good though, and it can be found on youtube. It's by Slowcoaster, which is a rather local band from where I live, and I enjoy them 8D Hope you liked this Drabble 8D**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite Non-anime/manga category on Fanfiction? (Aka: Alice In Wonderland in Movies)**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	43. Pregnant, MMN, Mpreg confuses me

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Pregnant**

**Warning: Even I don't know how Mpregs work... Wouldn't your lower back get fat?**

A lanky, red haired boy stood at the door of his boyfriend's house. He hadn't seen him in 8 months, since he had moved halfway across the country. The boy was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a brown vest over it and the orange tinted goggles that never left his face.. He identified himself as Matt, and the boyfriend, who lived in California now, was called Mello.

Matt held a hand to his somehow bloated stomach and glared worriedly at it. Beneath his baggy blue jeans with the pregnancy waist band held a child, but he hadn't told the blond father yet, that was what he was coming to do now.

The boy, who had to be at least 17, held a pale hand to the door and knocked. After a few moments, a slightly tanner boy opened the door, a smile he knew quite well pre-slapped unto his face and pin straight blond locks that he had and still did adore.

"Hey there, Mihael Keehl. it's been awhile, hasn't it?" He said as he tipped his head to the side ever so slightly, like he always did, a natural smile gracing his own freckled features.

The tanner boy (who still wasn't very tanned) starred at the redhead before his blue orbs widened. He had noticed.

From behind him, a white haired boy about the other boys' age came and gave the blonde boy a hug from behind, a smile gracing his features too.

The goggled boy took a moment to take in the situation, and took more then half of his resistance to not break down and cry when he realized the blond haired boy had moved on. He no longer had any use for him. That's exactly what he told him was going to happen.

"Hi, my names Matt, so you're one of Mello's new friends I see? I was one of his old ones, from England," The gamer said with grace as he slid pass the entrance, pass Mello and towards the white haired boy.

The white haired boy's invisible eyebrow raised before stating that Mello hasn't ever mentioned him and that he was his boyfriend, before he slipped a hand into Mello's, like trying to prove that no one was going to break them up, either that or to taunt the poor boy to do it and try, just to see the answer, and of course, the geeky boy didn't like this one bit. He knew Mello liked his freedom, he liked being bale to talk to other people without feeling like his boyfriend was going to break up with him, he just needed reassurance.

The redheaded boy just choked back his false pride before commenting on how he could do better while poking aforementioned blond boy in the chest.

The white haired shrugged before asking, "Is Matt-kun pregnant or just obese? I've never seen a male pregnancy before. I thought it only existed on fanfic – right, I can't mention that here..." As he lead the two old friends and old lovers to the couch. Mello was just starring at his old lover in complete shock, unable to come up with anything intelligible to say while the redheaded nerd talked about their friendship… Leaving out the parts about them dating of course and explaining to the boy that he got pregnant in his last relationship, somehow, and despite the fact that the father isn't providing, he holds no grudge against him since he never told him.

After ten of fifteen minutes of this going on, Mello's eyes narrowed before asking – very carefully – how far along he was, and the green-blue eyed boy just blinked once before he told him that he was due in a months, hoping that he wasn't going to do the math.

Very little chatting was done, and the white haired boy, Near, left sensing the tension, leaving Matt and Mello alone.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked the yellow haired boy as he approached his long lost friend carefully, like he was afraid he'd disappear.

"Honestly? I didn't believe it myself until Roger forced me to the nurse office and she confirmed it. Roger forced me to find you and whatnot, because he was supposed to be making sure you weren't joining any mafias, but also because he's not half as jerk-like as he leads us to believe." The pale boy said as he played with the hem of his vest. Mello's birthday was coming up soon, since his birthday was in December and it was early that month.

A pause went by and Matt started to panic, he hadn't meant to trap him with words. "Look, I don't want you feeling bad about being with someone else and me being pregnant, I can survive on my own and I don't want you feeling like you have to stick with me because of the kid. I want you to be happy, so if being with me isn't going to do that then don't do it, since I never like seeing you miserable and-" The boy was interrupted by soft chocolate flavored lips being pressed to her own.

He had missed those lips.

"Matt, I love you, I always have, ever since I met you, and I always will. I will never stop. I wish you had told me; I only went out with him because I was bored and needed something to do. B'sides, I needed to find a way to beat him." The boy said in one breath and the goggled boy wrapped his pale arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I missed you, Mello, Whammy's sucks without you," He said as he placed a hand delicately on his swollen stomach.

"I missed you too, Matt," He said as he put a fidgety hand on top of the stomach also.

**Authors Note: A little bit OOC, but tooooooo bad. I liked it. Lol. I originally wrote this and Near was the pregnant one, but I'm so mean to Near in this drabbles series, but than I realized I was being mean to him this way too. Lol Oh well.**

**Question of the Day: Do You Have Any Siblings?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	44. The Letter L, Mello cusses, big surprise

_**~You'll Rebel To Anything. -Mindless Self Indulgence.~**_

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: The Letter L**

**Dedicated To: LittleFanGirl**

**Warning: A crack that I don't even understand. **

**Pardon the lateness.**

Matt and Mello were enjoying the company the other one was providing when they heard a knock on the door.

The blond elbowed the redhead before whispering for him to pretend he wasn't here, and to hold his book bag while he hid. Matt rolled his eyes and yelled, "Who is it?"

He didn't receive a response so when he was sure that Mello was hidden, he opened the door to reveal L standing there in all his glory.

There was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say before L spoke up, "I'm lost..."

Matt starred at the boy, completely amazed by his admittance. Didn't L like own Whammy's or whatever? How the _hell_ could he get lost in it?

"Legit?" Asked the gamer as he looked anxiously towards the bathroom which Mello had hidden in.

L opened his mouth to ask what 'legit' meant, but Mello didn't let him start because he jumped out of the bathroom and screamed, "Maaaaaatyyyyy-kins, who's at the do – oh my fucking bloody Christ, I'm Your biggest fan!" The boy with the Russian name ran towards his hero and shook his hand with way too much energy.

There was an awkward pause until Near walked by and casually said hello to the amazing detective.

The raven haired man looked at the albino child before looking at the blonde and then turning towards the redhead.

"Well, good talking to you Matt-kun. I can see you are busy with your girlfriend and Near. You should introduce them to me sometime, they seem to know who I am. I'll just be on my way and attempt to find Light Yagami so we can get back to the anal penetration, in retrospect, we probably shouldn't have stopped halfway through to play hide and go seek..." L trailed off before turning on his heels and walking past Near and Mello without a word.

Mello, mouth open as far as it could go could barely articulate as he asked, "L has a thing with Kira?"

Matt shrugged and mumbled something about how he figured as much, before trying to get to his video games and avoid the wrath that was sure to come when Mello realized that L had no idea whatsoever who he - "Wait a fucking minute! How the hell does he know who _you _are but not me?"

"Who is Light Yagami?" Asked Near in a tone that was obviously trying to hide all curiosity.

Matt just grabbed his Xbox controller and smiled to himself. "Told you guys it was about time to get a Twitter..."

**Authors Note: * Silence ***

**Question of the Day: Are/Did you participated in the Day Of Silence 2011?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	45. Supposed, L, Poem Format

_**~You'll Rebel To Anything. -Mindless Self Indulgence.~**_

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Supposed**

**Because I did a book report on Death Note and needed to write a poem about it, but didn't want to go through the trouble of making this a different story.**

**Pardon the poem format.**

He was supposed to stay strong

He was supposed to play along

He was supposed to stand up right

Supposed to hold his ideals tight

He was supposed to never cry

He was supposed to know the answer to every why

He was supposed to be inhuman

Supposed to let no one know him

He was supposed to stand tall

He was supposed to know all

He wasn't supposed to be real

Wasn't supposed to feel

He was supposed to be outspoken

He wasn't supposed to be broken

He wasn't supposed to be afraid

Wasn't supposed to fray

He was supposed to be a sociopath

To forget any human motives while he walked his path

What we didn't catch was that he was human

Yet we asked him to lose every emotion

He wasn't supposed to unravel

Under all the burdens of his travels

He was supposed to stay strong

We weren't supposed to be wrong

**Authors Note: * Silence ***

**Question of the Day: Are/Did you participated in the Day Of Silence 2011?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	46. Background Char Pt 1, 1Sided MM, Cussing

_**~Song Inspiration: Acoustic Version Of Diary Of Jane, Breaking Benjamin~**_

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Background Character Pt. One**

You know, a lot of people think I'm just a background character. That I'm almost nonexistent throughout the plot line of Death Note. And their right. I'm Matt. Death Note could go on without me. And after my death, it does go on without me. I'm not relevant or important to the series in anyways.

I was born into a crappy, broke family. My mother committed suicide three days after my birth and left my two sisters and I to live with our druggie father. I don't remember any names or any faces, but I remember the man in the shadows beating us. I remember when my oldest sister was beaten to death before my very eyes, but I don't remember her. How could I? I was three. My long term memory was barely finished developing. But at any rate, even then I was the least important person. I could have faded into the shadows, and no one would have noticed. My father, he could have killed me instead of my sister, but it never came up. Why? Because I was never fucking relevant! I didn't even _deserve_ the peace of dying!

The cruel man known as my father died of a drug overdose when I was four. They took my other sister away and they slammed me into Whammy's. Where I was dubbed number three. Three. It was completely pointless to be number three. You might as well be number fifty six, seeing how they get the same amount of recognition.

So I swallowed my pride and traveled the world (theoretically. Whammy's was the world at that age.) Looking for where the fuck I belonged. It's where I met Mello. He was trying so hard to be important; to be number one; to be a primary character. He couldn't stand being second. I befriended him quickly, seeing how I could understand him so well.

So I fell in love with the blonde hellion, knowing I would never be good enough. I would never be number one. I could never give him what he wanted. I was number three, I wasn't even secondary character material.

So I followed him; trough thick and thin I followed him. And hid my ambition to be where he was. He reacted to that and befriended me. He was my only friend, but Mello had other ties. He could easily have left me. But he never did. I wonder why, though. I was useless to him. Why wouldn't I be? I was just Matt; the background guy, the spare, the gamer, the worthless and the one who never amounted to anything.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for my terrible updating. I lost my internet privileges until Easter (Actually, that reminds me, after this gets uploaded and I finish writing and I upload Pt. Two, I have a drabble playing on that theme... even though it's belated lol) and during Easter I was busy and I've gotten this really bad... flu? Maybe... Anyways my backs sore because of a workout in gym glass, I have a fever on and off, my throat feels like its dead, my nose is plugged and I have a migraine and I feel like I'm going to puke but I never do...? I'm not totally sure about it either but I've been bedridden since the Tuesday night. Life hates me. So forgive me? Lol does that work? Forgive me 'cuz life hates me?**

**Pardon my non responding to reviews, It wont let me... I don't know why so don't ask.**

**Question of the Day: Which "Matt" personality do you like better? (Not just in this series or my fanfics but in all fanfics.) Why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	47. Background Chararacter Pt Two, MM

_**~Song Inspiration: Acoustic Version Of Diary Of Jane, Breaking Benjamin~**_

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Background Character Pt. Two**

"Matt... Why the hell are you crying?" I asked cautiously. It wasn't often when you saw him in intense emotional states, so I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react.

The redhead's back straightened as he turned around to face me. He was un-goggle'd, revealing two green eyes rimmed red. "I'm not!" Matt said childishly as he wiped his tears off his own cheeks and turned to me and smiled weakly.

"Okay fuck that. Why the hell are you crying?" I demanded as I took a step towards him. All the hesitation was gone. My best friend was crying. _Crying._ Matt never cried.

The redhead looked at me skeptically before letting his back hunch again, all traces of the fake, weak smile gone. He told me a story of his terrible misadventures, his feelings for me and his hatred for not being important enough.

And I didn't know how I was supposed to react.

I just starred helplessly at my best friend, the apparently worthless background character of life.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him against my chest. And he shyly hugged me back.

"Matt. I know where you belong. I know where you're number one." I told him after a few moments like that, all confidence gone.

Matt looked up at me after a few seconds with curiosity written all over his face.

"With me."

**Authors Note: D'aaawwwww. So cute. So yes, for those of you who've guessed; I'm still sick and at home. My life sucks. This would have been posted yesterday but I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it... I might actually come back later and change the ending since I'm not satisfied with it. **

**Question of the Day: What's the worst anime you've ever watched?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	48. Religion, AB

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Religion **

"Beyond! Do you see all this candy? And chocolate? Isn't it amazing! I love Easter!" Said the letter A as he bounced around the room, trying to take in the presents and chocolate and candy all around their shared bedroom.

The aforementioned friend, Beyond, just starred blankly at his friend, annoyed at his forgetfulness.

"Always, we've covered this already. Jewish." He told him as he flicked a chocolate egg off his bed.

"Right. Sorry. Forgot." Said the other, nervously.

**Authors Note: I guess this is a company drabble to my other drabble "Jewish." Anyways, I hope you liked it and pardon me for the lateness of it.**

**Question of the Day: What's the worst anime you've ever watched?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	49. Background Character pt 3, MM, Cussword

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Background Character, Part Three**

**Dedicated to LittleFanGirl, since she gave me the idea in the first place.**

A few days have past since Matt had had his self confidence breakdown, and things were relatively the same.

And by "relatively," I mean Matt and Mello are sitting on the couch doing what they usually do; absolutely nothing, when Matt spoke up, "Mels, 'member when I was going on about how I wasn't important and I sucked?"

Mello looked up from the newest edition of "Macho Leather" and nodded, slightly worried about what the redhead was going to say.

"Well I've thought it over, and I realized I lied. I'm fucking awesome. Everybody loves me. I have more fangirls then Light, L and you put together. Who cares if I'm not essential to the plot?"

**Authors Note: I got the idea from a review LittleFanGirl sent me. Hope you liked it 8D I'm going to attempt to update Lost In Hollywood, but All The Whammy's Kids is on hold until I can find my book with all of their names, birth and death dates, general ideas and stuff like that in it.**

**Question of the Day: What's the worst anime you've ever watched?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	50. Mello, MM, Plotlessness

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Mello**

Mello.

Oh god, even his name gives me goosebumps. Though, you'd think that after a year of living without him I would have moved on, but Mello isn't the type of person who you can meet, befriend and then never speak to again and I wasn't the type of person who let their friends have bundles and bundles of freedom. Sure, they needed to respect mine and sometimes they were allowed to go hang out with someone else, but I was too afraid to loose people, so they had to stay beside me. Long story short, I'm an insecure, undeserving little ass fuck and Mello was the impulsive, emotional bad ass who left me a little over a year ago, and since then I haven't really been "Matt," except the problem with that is that "Matt" doesn't have a personality... Or a life... Or an attention span for that matter, trust me, I'd know. Why would I know you ask? Its simple, really. Whammy's forces you to forget who you were before, which turns you into a monster, so bye bye Mail Jeevas and Hello Matt, the sarcastic, quiet, red headed gamer, who I sadly get to play the part of in this version of reality. In another version of reality, I'm probably Mello and Mello is probably me, but then I'm guessing it'd be Matt who left and Mello who stayed, because I couldn't leave Mello willingly no matter how much I tried. Wow. I really do have a short attention span.

**Authors Note: I wrote this on my iPod about six months ago and was going to do a oneshot about it, but completely lost interest in the idea and forgot where I was going with this. And I was debating putting this on my facebook page, but then just figured I'd put it here and move it there later if that's what you guys recommended. **

**Question of the Day: What's the worst anime you've ever watched?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	51. Public School, MM, Cracky and long

_**~"I've only been in love with a beer bottle and a mirror." - John Simon Ritchie, AKA Sid Vicious.~**_

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Public School**

**Pardon the longness!**

On a beautiful day, for absolutely no reason, Matt, Mello, Linda and Near all decided to go mountain climbing.

During this random outing, Mello was off climbing a rock and intimidating mountain lions and the three others were having a high powered debate over the importance of hair clips. Obviously, all four of the teenagers were very intelligent and stimulating. Though at this point in time, Watari and L are blaming it on the public school system... Even though they don't go to public school.

"CRAP!" Exclaimed Mello as he ran back towards the others, who were wondering what was up with the randomly timed cussing. Randomly Timed Cussing day was last week.

Linda jumped up and started running around yanking the hair out of her head. "Oh no! What if Mello stubbed his toe! Oh no! This is bad! What if he dies from blood lost? Oh god! Why is this happening? My love is dying!" She screamed before bursting into tears. Matt inched himself further away from her, this entire situation really weird, while Near asked how she even got into Whammy's in the first place.

"Guys! Quit paying attention to Linda!" Yelled Mello as he waved his arms in the air dramatically, obviously trying to get the others to look at him.

When it was obvious everybody was looking at him, Mello smiled, "I have concluded that someone, most likely someone in ninth grade, is controlling and writing our entire lives and personalities. And that she is at school right now doing it be graded! Damn!" The blonde then tried to bang his fist on a table in front of him before he realized that he was on a mountain, like the author just did, and that there was nothing to bang his fist on.

Near, Matt and Linda exchanged glances before the redhead got up and put his arm around the blonde. "Mello, don't worry. I promise you, we will work our way through this paranoia of yours. It's still not as bad as L's heroin addiction." He told him as Linda jumped up and yanked Mello out of his arms and bounced up and down.

"Really? I wonder what colour hair I have? And eyes? And what's my personality like? And am I pretty? Does the author like me? Do I ever have sexual relations with you? Oh this is all so exciting!" Screeched Linda. Now to answer her questions; Colourless; Same colour as hair; terrible; not even; Surprisingly, Yes; and No.

"I don't believe you, Mello." Said the sheep of the group as he plopped a finger puppet of Mello on his finger.

The aforementioned blond's eye twitched as he barely made out the word; "What?"

Matt laughed nervously before pulling his blond friend away before anyone could get hurt, screaming something about proving Mello right over his shoulder, leaving Linda and Near alone and to disappear until the very end of the story.

Matt and Mello walked towards the exit of the mountain until they got to the parking lot of a francophone school. Mello immediately perked up and grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him down the hall until they reached a certain classroom. When they did, Mello kicked the door down and ran towards a girl with black and red hair and gigantic glasses wearing a Green Day shirt and blue skinny jeans, who was laughing in the back of the class.

"You!" Mello screamed as he marched up towards the girl in question, who quickly sobered up and looked down to her paper and in panic tried to erase the words she had written.

"I thought I told you to never write about me again! God! Independence and freedom are important! You can't just take it away from me!" the blond screamed as he approached the girl with a glare that could murder. He picked the girl up from the shirt and when he opened up his mouth to yell at her some more, the girl suddenly spoke; "Oh my god! Hi! My name is Melanie and I'm a huge fan! I have an entire fanfiction account almost completely devoted to you and Matt! Oh my god! Look! It's Matt! The people on my facebook account are so going to hear about this!"

And now, when Mello and Matt went back to Whammy's after getting fangirled over like crazy, all L and Watari dared to say was three words, "Damn public schools."

**Authors Note: I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! This has never happened to me before! EVER! I'm not even kidding! Anyways this drabble was a story I originally wrote in French for a_ Production __Écrite_, that had to involve your favorite TV Show characters and one of them exclaiming something while chilling on a mountain. I translated it into English for your convenience and hopefully pleasure lol. Also, have you guys seen Sid And Nancy? It's a movie about Sid Vicious' relationship with stupid Nancy and how she died and stuff. I recommend it. I watched it since he's my hero and everything and his birthday was yesterday.**

**Also, I've decided I'm going to start a fanfic about Matt and Mello based around Sid and Nancy and the Sex Pistols lives, if that's of any interest in you, please tell me because I want to know if it's even worth it.**

**And as a side note, I actually have nothing against public schools, I go to a public francophone one in my area... lol **

**And a huge shout out to my friend Joey, for drawing me a wicked comic strip of the first ten drabbles in this series. I'll put them on my facebook page sometime soon!**

**Question of the Day: Who is your hero? **

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	52. Osama Bin Laden, MM, Outlandish opinion

_**~"I'll die before I'm 25, but when I do Ill have lived the way I wanted to." - John Simon Ritchie, AKA Sid Vicious.~**_

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Osama Bin Laden**

**Warning: If you have problems with conflicting opinions.**

Mello burst into his shared bedroom, anger emitting in every vibe he was giving off.

Matt, being the nice loving boyfriend he was, figured he should probably ask him what was wrong. And Mello, as always, replied with a whine; "They killed Osama Bin Laden!"

The redhead blinked, not quite understand why the death of someone who had killed meant anything at all. He deserve to die, didn't he? It's better now that he's dead, right? "And this is upsetting you because...?" He told the other boy, trying very hard not to say something wrong like he usually did in instances like these.

"He was an extremist and used the Islamic religions to prove his point. He killed, but he rebelled." Mello explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while Matt blinked, not understanding a word.

"He. Fucked. Things. Up." Mello simplified, saying each word at a time, Matt, still not understanding how that excuses his death just starred at the blond boy.

"He was like my hero, only not." Mello finished, and Matt cocked his head to the side.

"You're weird..." He said in a tone that gave off that he didn't know what to think, and Mello just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you're stupid."

**Authors Note: I'm currently in the process of writing the previously mentioned Sid And Nancy fic. I had this idea for this drabble when I first heard Osama Bin Laden was killed, and honestly I dont think we should have killed him. He deserved a fair trial, he was only human. But that's my opinion; you dont need to agree.**

**Question of the Day: Who do you admire the least?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	53. JanteLov, AB,

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Jante-Lov**

Always After was barely paying attention to his dear old history teacher until he said something about how Muslims were more advanced in Science compared to the Christians in the Medieval era, and therefor were better back in the day. That sentenced sparked interest in the letter A.

"Are you implying that Muslims are so much better than Christians?" Asked the boy as he jumped up from his seat, the rest of the students that had been whispering let the room fall into a silence.

"Well, back in the day they didn't treat anybody as their equal, so I guess you could say -" The history teacher never finished, since A quickly interrupted him, "They are just like everybody else and are no better than you or the Muslims!"

Beyond spoke up from beside Always, "They go against everything you believe in, everything you are; how could you still fight for them?" The black haired boy asked, obviously implying the homosexuality thing.

"I don't care if I don't agree with them or if I think what they support is wrong! I speak for anybody who doesn't have a voice! I fight to keep the equality alive! No one is any better then anybody else!" Always yelled before slumping back down in his chair.

The silence pierced the air until the teacher spoke up, "Jante-lov. It's a danish proverb meaning 'You are no better than anybody else.' A is a living example of it."

**Authors Note: Jante-lov. Lol Best. Proverb. Ever. ANYWAYS! Readers! I have something exciting to tell you! First off, I have made us a website! In case I ever get deleted off a fanfiction with all of my stories on it, a contact page, questions of the day, a guestbook and just a bunch of stuff on it. I'm not finished yet, but there will also be video blogs, which I think are called vlogs on it and it was a lot of work and just omg! Check it out! Please do! Lol 8D I'm not totally finished yet, but I'm getting there lol! **

**Question of the Day: What is one thing you wish you could change about fanfiction!**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	54. Diary, LindaMM, Creepiness

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Matt and Mello made out by the fountain. I was so turned on that I had to go to my room to calm myself down and think of that... sheep. They looked like angels... Only, redheads don't have souls. Though Mello looked perfect. His hair was neatly messy and his left leg was wrapped around Matt. When I was done calming myself, I went and snapped a picture so I would have it forever. _

_When I marry Mello, I'm absolutely certain that he will kiss me like that! And we'll have 6 zillion kids! And when I get married,a Christian wedding to respect his wishes, I'll wear a beautiful white mermaid dress and he'll wear his skin tight leather and go commando and he'll screw me until my brain falls out. I just shivered. It must be love! Oh diary! _

_I don't know what will happen to Matt. Quite frankly I don't like him that much. He's always **there**, but he doesn't ever say anything or make himself known. Red heads have no souls anyways, so I can't see why I care. Mello wont miss him, I can promise you that! He'll be too busy with me!_

_That's all for now!_

_Love,_

_Linda._

Matt and Mello looked up from the diary in horror.

"I told you it was a bad idea to steal and read her diary..." Said the redhead with a smirk.

**Authors Note: Wanna know a secret? I don't even know what a mermaid dress looks like. I heard it in a commercial on the radio... Anyways, So last drabble I forgot put post a link, but theres one on my profile and if you remove the spaces there will be one bellow! Anyways I love redheads, their hair is so pretty, and I do believe they have souls, I just wanted Linda to seem psycho. **

**Question of the Day: What's the best music video you've ever seen?**

**Link: melanie(Space)swirls.(space)jimdo.(space)com**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	55. Coming Out, MM, Cussing

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble: Coming Out**

Mello adjusted the camera before slowly walking to the chair in front of it and sitting down. There was an incredibly awkward pause before Mello opened his mouth to speak.

"I made this video blog because Matt said it would be a good way to release my anger. For the past few months now, I've been slowly growing closer to all of my fans, while driving myself even further away from all the haters. Yet, I haven't let you know really anything about me yet.

"To start, I am a man. The way I dress doesn't mean shit. My tight ass leather fits me perfectly, and who cares if you don't like my hair? Your mom does, your dad does, Matt does and I do."

Mello paused and chuckled to himself, before regaining his composure.

"Secondly, I'm gay. All you mofos were right, you guessed it. Horray! Now fucking get over it. I'm not fucking your girlfriend am I? So why the hell are you complaining?

"And thirdly, I'd just like to say all of this religious bullshit is bullshit. I'm christian and gay. Oh! Shoot me! It's called being open minded, fucktard. For society to evolve we need it."

Mello smiled to himself before waving to the camera. Some form of goodbye slipping between his lips before watching all the comments arriving, all on the video of the live feed.

**Authors Note: I wrote this during English Class when my friend Francis was creeping Jayden Wale's (I so probably spelt that wrong,) Tumblr account. At any rate, he had a post up their called "Me" and that is what sparked all of this. Anyways my site is still up, not totally completed, link in the last video if you delete the brackets and the letters SPACE. Lol Also, my school year ends in exactly a week, so expect perfect updating again.**

**Question of the Day: Thought's on gay christian marriage?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace In! **

**Melanie Swirls!**


	56. Alone, AB, Character Death

**The Whammy's Collection**

**Drabble Number 56: Alone**

Beyond woke up in the middle and stumbled to the bathroom door. he could barely see two inches in front of him and it was hardly even three in the morning. However, when he was walking out of the bathroom, before he turned the light back off, he noticed the lack of his bestfriend, A, in his bed. He was alone in the room.

B stood there and stared at the bed. He had practically memorized the way A slept from all the times he woke up in the middle of the night, and it was odd not seeing him there without any warning. Normally, he'd paint for an entire day before he skipped sleeping. Thinking maybe his best friend had been struck with inspiration, he stumbled towards the art room, only to find the door locked.

This was when Beyond started to worry. He ran around the building searching for his bestfriend and didn't find any trace of him. And he never did. It was just a lonely Beyond running down the halls for his one friend, and if it werent for his one friend he'd be completely alone.

The sun started to come up and Beyond watched not-so patiently for the light to fill the air outside. He just needed enough light to fill the cluster of trees and playthings outside, and once it did, you can bet he ran out there and looked for his brown haired best friend.

He searched and ran and screamed, the hardly teenage boy crying as he realized he might not find his only friend. He took a deep breath before throwing himself into the forest. He ran through all the trees until he barely made out a figure hanging from a tree. It was a body. The black haired boy quickly fell to the ground and closed his eyes. He didn't need to look any more to know whos body it was. And once again, B was truly alone.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the horrible updating. I just got back from an anime convention and I'm inspired! I'm actually going to wrap up all my previous fanfics so I can put all of my attention on this one and the new ones I have set in my head. The reason I didn't start that sooner is because I actually didn't have my laptop for a very long time, since my brother accidentally sat on the screen and it broke and we had to send it in. Not to worry though, I just got it back, so the updating shall go great again! Hopefully!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls**

**Question Of The Day: Any big plans for the summer?**


End file.
